In the Shadow of War
by immortalgodofwar
Summary: The Oylmpians have revealed themselves to the mortals and have taken some as servants. Rose is the servant of Artemis but she in love with a god. Ares. With her feelings in the way will she be able to help in the war between the Olympians and the Titans.
1. Deliverance

**Chapter 1:**

**Deliverance**

It had been two years scine the gods had revealed themselves to the world. Of course people were spectacle in the begining saying that the gods were a joke and not real. Well we learned the hard way because they butchered people to set an example. Of course they also took people as prisoners. Made to be servants for the Oylmpians.

Of course scine they revealed themselves as gods other things revealed themselves. Now vampires, werewolves, witches, fae, angels, demons, and of course the ones the Oylmpians fear, the Titans. So many things have happened in these past two years. My family had become enslaved to serve the mighty immortals.

we all had to serve someone. My father and brother were servants to the god Apollo, while my mother was a personal servant to Gaia. Her sister was a servant to the goddess Aphrodite. I on the other hand became the personal servant Artemis. She was nice to me. She wasn't mean or evil as society made them to be.

Well not all the gods were friendly My sister complained each day that working as a servant to Aphrodite was hell. She said the goddess was so conceded. After all she was the goddess of beauty. I heard that the servants of Hera, Ares, and Zeus were treated so bad. Some of them have died over these past two years. They were gods that people have hoped to avoid. They also counted themselves lucky they weren't servants to the mighty awful Titans.

The Titans didn't care about the humans that served them. They sometimes killed them for sport. The Titans were sick sadistic bastards. My uncle wasn't lucky. He was sent to serve the Titans. He died with in a month after serveing the Titan Oceanus. I remembered that only Artemis, Athena, and Gaia had cared to comfort us.

Right now I had to go serve my master. Thankful I was a personal servant and had more privileges. I was so lucky that my goddess was nice and sweet. She was never harsh to her servants. To be honest she only had three servants other then me. She protected us from any male gods scine most were horn dogs. Luckly we were servants to one of the virgin goddess, the gods feared the female goddess because they wee ruthless and ment their threats.

"Mom? Are you here?" I said walking into the kitchen. We lived on Mount Olympus and we lived in this beautiful house. You probably wonder how there are houses on a mountain but Mount Olympus is mountain for immortals so it was very spacious mountain.

"In here." I heard my mother said.

"How is my beautiful daughter today?" My father said from the table. My brother was with him stuffing his face.

"Jason stop eating like a pig. I swear Mark that you taught him that." My mom said. I giggled.

"Shut up Rose." He said through a mouth full.

"Jason don't make your mother angery." My dad said with a chuckle. My mom just glared.

"Where is Jen?" I asked grabbing a glass of orange juice.

"Oh Aphrodite summoned her early this morning."

"Looks like she got a the worst goddess out of all of us." I said taking a sip of my orange juice.

"Thank the gods she doesn't have to serve Hera." My mother said. That was true Hera was the biggest bitch on Olympus.

"I heard she is a bitch." Jason said. My dad chuckled.

"That is no language for the table or for anywhere else." My mother scolded. I laughed.

"Oh come on mom I'm eighteen." He said still eating.

"He's right mom. He is eighteen and it's true Hera is a major bitch." I said laughing making my brother and dad laugh as well. My mother just glared. Hey I was twenty-two so my mother couldn't do a thing and besides Artemis liked my feistiness.

"Well I have to go. I have to meet Artemis. She has some things to do and she needs my help." I said getting up to leave. I loved my purple dress that Artemis had given me.

"Your lucky. Artemis is hot." My brother said through another mouthful.

"If she heard you say that she would turn you into a pig and hunt you down. I wouldn't object to that." I said teasing my little brother. He gave me the finger as I walked out the door.

"JASON!" I heard my mother yell. That made me laugh.

As I walked to meet the goddess that I worked for I saw a crowd of humans. They were all silent and had scared experssions. I saw a male human on the floor. He was trembling. I saw the god Ares with his whip. This ment punishment. Ares was in charge of punishing those who needed it.

"So you though you could rebel. Who are the others who helped? If you keep quiet your punishment will be death." Ares yelled. Most of us flinched. Ares was one of the scariest gods. If you angered him, Zeus or Hera you were in for a treat.

When I first got here I thought Ares was attractive. That was untill I saw his personallity. I was deathly afraid of him, but I still crushed on him.

"I will not say anything. i am dead if say anything anyways." The mortal said. That was a bad decision. Ares yelled and bought down the whip on the mortals back.

"Enough!" Yelled a thounderous voice. We all fell to our knees as the king of the gods walked towards us. Zeus had a very angery expression, one that we all knew to well.

"So this is the mortal who dares to rebel against us." His voice thundered. He had a lightning bolt in hiss hand pointed at the trembling man.

"Will you tell us the names of the other mortals who helped you or not?" Zeus asked.

"No." Said the man.

Zeus threw his lightning bolt at the man. His body was electrocuted. His body fried. I looked away at the disturbing sight. At that point Ares caught my sight. He chuckled at my horrified look. Imade my way out of the crowd and went to Artemis. I found her in her hunting outfit.

I liked hunnting with her it was so much fun. I also saw the goddess Athena standing there speaking with her sister. I had become friends with both of them. I didn't seem like a servant to others I seemed like their sister. We were so close.

"Good morning." I said walking over to them.

"Good morning to you Rose." They both said in their sweet voices.

"Are we going hunting today?" I asked. They both shook their heads.

"We are going to be training with Ares today. We heard that the Titans might want to wage war." Athena said.

I guess I had a horrified look on face because they laughed. they knew I had a crush on the war god.

"Don't worry. He will not do anything this time with us there." Artemis said. This was going to be interesting.

**So I hope you enjoyed this. Review and tell me what you think. If people like it then I'll know I'm writing a good story.**


	2. Blood is Never Pure

**A/N: I read some reviews and I like the idea of adding a back story but as a seperate story. I'll probably upload that by friday or earlier. It will be called When the Sun Goes Down. It will tell the story of Rose before her and her family were enslaved and it will tell how the gods came to power. Also how the Titans were released. I appreciate the reviews.**

**Chapter 2: **

**Blood is Never Pure**

Rose changed from her purple dress and into her leathery armor. She loved training with the gods. In this past year and a half Apollo has taught her how to use a had taught her how to use a sword. Artemis a spear. They were exellent teachers. She even started to learn how to use kamas,sais,labrys,whips, and a crossbow. The only thing that ruins training for me was when Ares came along.

For some strange reason I acted like a spazz during training with him there. Artemis noticed but never said word. Last time Artemis had left and left me alone with the war god, things had happened.

-Flashback-

I was practicing with my sword when I noticed that Ares had started to wal towards me.

"I can see that you've been trained well. How about we spar?" The war god asked. I would have declined, but you never deny a god.

He grabbed a sword and stood there waiting. I'm guessing 'ladies first' applies here. I swung my sword. He easily blocked the strike. I saw his muscles bulge when he used his sword to block. In my distraction he disarmed me.

"Rule number one. Never lose focus." He said with a chuckle. Apparently he saw me staring. he swung his sword towards me. He didn't know that I was acrobatic, so I dodged by doing a cartwheel and grabbing my sword.

"Well isn't someone felxible." he said with a dark chuckle. I blushed but quickly regained focus as he came at me. Everytime I striked he blocked and vice versa. This went on for a while. I was almost as good as him. Towards the end I was sweaty. He of course wasn't. I was tired.

He swung his sword and I managed to dodge but in the process I fell on my ass. He placed his sword in between my breast.

"Well I guess we know who is a better fighter is." Ares chuckled. I kicked his feet from under him. Instead of falling backwards, he fell forward. On top of me. He was heavy.

"God you weigh a fucking ton."He chuckled in my ear. His breath hitting my neck. His blue eyes staring down into my brown ones. his lips inched closer to mine. they were soft. It felt like I was in heaven. Kissing the immortal was sweet and passionate.

"What in the name of Zeus is going on?" Artemis yelled. Our lips separated. Ares chuckled.

"I'm just showing your servant around." He got up and left. i was left on the grass, blushing scarlet red.

-End Flashback-

We arrived at the training grounds to see most of Ares' worriors and gods there. Everyone was training. I caught the gaze of Ares. He gave me a seductive smile. I blushed which Artemis saw.

"Just to let you know I wouldn't mind if you decide to act on your love with him." She whispered into my ear.

"What? I'm not in love with him. Besides he is and arrogent ass." I said heading over to Thraso. Thraso was one of Ares' best worrior. He was like an older brother to me. At first glance he is a very scary dude. He was 6 feet 3. He was also very muscley. At first I was scared of him but he is actually very nice. He was also one of the only humans here to have lived on Mount Olympus to be granted the gift of immortalty.

He was also one of the tuffest worriors here. "Hey Rose. i see you finally got your ass out of bed." I laughed. He also had a very fun loving personality.

"Where is Sophia?" Sophia was Thraso's sister. They have been up here for two hundred years. Sophia was fun loving but she could be a bitch when she wanted.

"She is training over there." he pointed to the blond with a sword kicking some dudes sorry ass.

"Come on let's go train." Thraso took me over to were Sophia was. Of course i have bad luck because the war god Ares was right next to her now. Great just great.


	3. Hell Grounds

**Chapter 3:**

**Hell Grounds**

Rose bought up her sword up to meet Thraso's sword. We were having a friendly compition. Sophia had already lost. I beat her ass good. Whoever won would go up against Ares. Only Thraso stood in my way. Thraso was an amazing warrior. Luckly I knew he his fighting style. He was brutal and relied on his strength. His powerful strikes were really hurtful when you tried to block a strike. I had a very different fighting style. I was fast and acrobatic. So I could easily dodge his powerful strikes. The gods were very entertained.

Thraso seemed to get tired. "Are you getting tired old man?" I teased.

Thraso smiled and swung his sword like the expert warrior he was. I easily dodged and returned the strike. With amazing speed he blocked and tried to swing his sword at me but I was faster. I used my sword to disarm him by hitting the blade near the handle. The sword fell to the ground. Before Thraso could react I put alot of strength into a kick. He fell to the ground and I placed my sword on his chest.

"Looks like I win." I said smiling down on him. Everyone cheered as they had just witness me a simple servant beat one of Ares best warriors. Of course they didn't think I was a simple servant now.

"Congratulations. But now it is time for you to face me." Ares said walking up behind me with his sword.

I raised my sword and mentally readyed myself. Ares was no regular warrior. Ares was the ultimate warrior. He was a war god for Zeus' sake. I knew I would lose but I was dead set on putting on a show.

At amazing speed Ares swung his sword. I barely dodged the strike. The cold steel grazed my arm. I felt a trickle of blood go down my arm. Ares was no longer smiling. He was serious. His warrior was coming out and I knew I was screwed.

He swung his sword one more time this time I was able to block. The strike was very powerful. It made me stagger back. The blow was more powerful then Thraso's blows. He swung again this time I couldn't dodge. The blade made contact with my leg. The gash was bigger then the one on my arm. more blood poured out. I felt my self weakening.

I saw Artemis. She had a grim experssion. She looked like she wanted to jump up and stop what was happening, but she couldn't. No one could untill someone lost. I tried to raise my sword but I couldn't. I felt extremely weak. Then suddenly the sword is knocked out of my weak trembling hands. Then I fell to the ground. Next thing I knew, I was out.

**Ares POV**

"What is wrong with you? How dare you hurt her. She is like my sister. I don't care that she is a mortal!" Artemis yelled at him. She was next to her twin Apollo who was healing Rose. I had cut her up more badly then I had expected.

I never wanted to hurt her. I felt something for the mortal that I have never felt before. I never felt this way about anyone, not even for Aphrodite. When I was with Aphrodite it was just pure lust. But with this mortal girl it was different.

"Artemis calm down. Ares did not mean to injure her." Athena said cutting Artemis off from her rant. Artemis was still angry but kept quiet.

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. My warrior side just appeared and I couldn't help myself."

Apollo finished healing her. "She will be out for a while but she is fine." Apollo said. Artemis and Apollo left leaving Athena and myself alone with Rose.

"I know that you feel something for her. Don't fight it." With that Athena left. I stayed with Rose and waited untill she woke up. I needed to apologize. I needed to make things right.

**I know it's short. Don't be mad review.**


End file.
